Boom Clap !
by lucy-chan S
Summary: Ella quería.. necesitaba olvidarlo y para eso tendría que aprender a expresar bien todo lo que siente por dentro y decircelo. -Estas seguro que funcionara ?. -No pierdes nada con intentarlo, no ?-


**Hola, aquí les traigo otro fic … la verdad nose que mas decir asi que disfruten del fic ! n.n**

**Aaah .. sonic y personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a SEGA y blah blah blah..**

El reloj marcaba las 5pm y ella seguía sentada en la misma colina, miraba el atardecer con nostalgia pues, hace ya bastante tiempo que cierto erizo especial para ella, había invadido cada espacio de su mente y no podía salirse de él ,pero tenía que hacerlo, ella ya no podía más .El no tenía idea de cuantas noches se quedaba dormida con la almohada húmeda por las lagrimas de ella ,no tenía idea de la horas que pasaba arreglándose frente a un espejo con la carita ilusionada de que el esta vez no la dejaría plantada como en sus otras ,(ya tantas) citas .Solo para llegar al lugar acordado y sentarse a esperar y esperar .. mientras que con cada hora que pasaba, las esperanzas de ella se iban acabando y al final, regresaba a su casa encerrándose en su habitación y acostándose sobre su cama boca abajo ,llorando silenciosamente ,como si no quería que nadie la escuchara, y ni hablar de las veces que lo perseguía causando solo que el se alejara mas de ella quien sentía que su corazón se apagaba a medida que lo perdía de vista .

-*suspiró junto con pequeñas lagrimas comenzando a asomarse sobre sus ojos ,pero se los limpió* -tengo que terminar con esto ,pero .. cómo ?-miro al cielo y pudo apreciar que se había tornado de un color azul oscuro y sobre el a miles de estrellas adornándolo, rayos cada vez que pensaba en el parecía que el tiempo se detenía ,y cuando regresaba a la realidad parecía que todo había tomado un cambio brusco. Se disponía a regresar a casa antes de que se haga más tarde. Mientras caminaba por el bosque sumida en sus pensamientos escucho el ruido de unos arbustos moverse ,de inmediato saco su enorme martillo como por instinto y apunto a la zona de donde provenía aquel ruido que para ser sinceros le causaba un terror inmenso .. silencio.. pensó que lo que fuese que hubiera sido ,ya se había ido ,estaba por guardar su martillo y seguir con su camino cuando de pronto ,otra vez ese infernal ruido entre los arbustos

-Q-Quien anda ahí?-pregunto queriendo fingir firmeza en su voz, pero se notaba que estaba muerta de miedo . No recibió respuesta alguna ,que acaso esto era como en las películas de miedo?

-Se que estas ahí .. asi que mas te vale que salgas si no quieres que te ataque con esto –dijo moviendo de un lado a otro su martillo.

De pronto vio que alguien salía de entre los arbustos, era un erizo azabache con franjas rojas en algunas de sus púas y un mechón blanco en su pecho, tenía cara de fastidio ya que lo habían despertado de su siesta.

-Se puede saber porque los gritos?

-Shadow?.. que haces aquí?

-Eso te debería preguntar yo .. no es seguro andar por el bosque de noche y menos para niñitas gritonas como tu

-Disculpa? pero yo no soy la que anda por ahí haciendo ruiditos extraños asustando a la gente además, que tu no duermes en los arboles ?

-Sí pero me caí y vi que el arbusto era mas cómodo ..

-aah..-se disponía a irse pero, al instante se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bien yo me voy

-Espera –lo detuvo agarrando su brazo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo solto.

-Que quieres

-Emm pues, quería saber si me puedes hacer un favor ..

-No estoy para hacer favores

-Ay vamos Shadow, por favor siii ? no es algo muy difícil ,ándale no seas asii –le rogo al erizo negro poniendo carita del gato con botas

-Dejaras de molestarme?

-Si

-y dejaras de hablarme con esa voz tan chillona que tienes?

-Si.. oye !

-Que pasa ..ouu ya caigo ,quieres que te ayude con el faker cierto ?

-Pues si

-Y dime, porque entre todas las personas que te rodean me lo pides a mi?

-Pues porque ,en primer lugar te encontré primero y segundo …eres la ..forma de vida.. perfecta ?

-Mmm buen punto, prosigue.

-Bien , lo que quiero decir es que quiero que me ayudes ..pero a olvidarme de el ,a sacármelo de aquí –dijo tocándose su pecho-porque sinceramente ya no puedo más , se que dije que lo iba a esperar que siempre iba a estar tras el hasta conseguir que se fije en mi, que no me iba a rendir ,pero nunca creí que me iba a hacer tanto daño –esto lo dijo recordando las veces que la había rechazado, dejado plantada e huido , mientras se le escapaba una lagrima llena de recuerdos amargos – e hecho de todo pero creo que lo mejo es tenerlo cerca pero como amigo, a que se aleje de mi como si yo fuera una amenaza para el y solo por querer demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiero – lo último que dijo lo hizo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

El solo se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que salía de los labios de ella.

-Tsk, niña tonta

-eh?-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

-Si él no sabe apreciar todo lo que haces por él, es su problema.. no deberías andar lloriqueando por ahí por alguien que no vale la pena .

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza baja –lose- dijo, las palabras por parte de su compañero eran duras, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Oye ,no crees que es muy tarde ?

Ella trato de mirar a su alrededor, pero no logro ver casi nada ,todo estaba oscuro y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa .Se paro, pero no sabía a dónde irse.

-Aaa ..ettooo.. Shadow?

-Quieres que te acompañe no ?

-Puedes ?

-Ya que …-saco una esmeralda roja que tenia ,tomo a la eriza por la cintura y con su otor brazo elevo la esmeralda .Antes de decir las palabras ya conocidas por todas le susurro en el oído "cierra los ojos"

-CHAOS CONTROL –diciendo esto desaparecieron.

**Yyyy que tal me quedo el cap ? se que es algo corto (tal vez demasiado ) ,pero tratare de hacerlos más largos ,vale ? oigan, gracias a todos por sus comentarios encerio,me fueron de mucha ayuda n.n . Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un review siii ? ok jeje hasta la próxima.**

**Pdt : díganme si hago bien la personalidad de Shadow ..lo estoy haciendo muy blando ?**

**Sayonara :D**


End file.
